The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Cordyline fruticosa and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Cherry Cordial’. ‘Cherry Cordial’ represents a new cultivar of ti plant or palm lily and is grown as a foliage plant for landscape and indoor or outdoor container use. The inventor discovered the new cultivar as a single plant in a block of young plants derived from tissue culture of Cordyline fruticosa ‘Chocolate Queen’ (not patented) in Zeeland, Mich., USA in April of 2012.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by shoot tip cuttings in September of 2012 at a wholesale nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA under the direction of the inventor and has also been propagated since by sterile shoot tip tissue culture. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.
No plants of Cordyline ‘Cherry Cordial’ have been disclosed or sold anywhere in the world, under any name, prior to one year of this application, except that which was obtained either directly or indirectly from the inventor.